


Legend

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

There were a lot of legends going around about Kurt Hummel.

One said that he slapped one of the actors when he messed up his lines for the millionth time. Another one stated that he had a list of actors that he refused to work with, no matter what. And a different one said that he used to make almost everyone cry on daily basis.

There were a lot of versions, but there were a few things that repeated in all of them. Kurt Hummel, one of the most successful directors on Broadway, was cold, ruthless, demanding and merciless which, while making him excellent and the best at this job, made him terrifying, intimidating and feared by almost everyone.

That’s why Blaine made sure to be at the theater extra early on the day of the first rehearsal and he was determined not to get into Kurt Hummel’s black books at the very beginning. That role was way too important for him, it was his first major role, playing Mark in the revival of _Rent_ was a dream coming true, so he knew he couldn’t afford to mess up. The rest of his cast mates were apparently thinking in a similar way, since all of them were ready and waiting about twenty minutes before the rehearsal was supposed to start. Everybody was fidgeting nervously, breathing deeply to calm themselves and Blaine really hoped the atmosphere wouldn’t always be like that or, otherwise, all of them would suffer from heart attacks even before the opening night.

Suddenly, the door to the swung open, and Kurt Hummel entered the room, and even though it wasn’t possible, Blaine could have sworn that the temperature dropped at least a couple of degrees. Despite that, he couldn’t help but check the director out, he was devastatingly handsome, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and high boots, his slim body moving with so much grace that Blaine was pretty sure some of the ballet dancers definitely envied him. His hair was styled perfectly and he was emanating confidence, crossing the room like he owned the place.

Walking up to the table, Kurt set down the folders and papers he was carrying and then looked up at the people standing on the stage. Everyone seemed to straighten up, holding their breaths, as Kurt studied them without any expression on his face, his cold, blue eyes sweeping over every person.

“All right, fools.” Kurt said with a bored tone. “Let’s start with this disaster.”

And so the rehearsal began.

It was intense and that was a nice way of putting it. It didn’t matter that it was their first rehearsal which usually meant everyone was taking things easy, giving the cast mates a chance to get to know each other, and working on the basic stuff. No, that wasn’t like that at all. Running lines, practicing choreography, going over some of the songs – they got it all, forced to bring their A-game from the very beginning. And Kurt Hummel seemed to notice every flaw. He didn’t slap anyone, Blaine did suspect this part of the legend to be untrue (though anything could still happen), but he did make the girl playing Mimi cry. Although, if you asked Blaine, even though he was being harsh, Kurt was right in every aspect of his criticism, and the girl really had to get herself together or it could end badly for her.

At the end of the rehearsal Blaine was pretty sure he could feel every single muscle in his body and he knew that he would be really sore tomorrow, but, honestly, he didn’t care. He was probably the only one, but, even though the rehearsal was exhausting, he really enjoyed it. He managed to stay focused during the entire time, not making any mistakes, and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny flicker of pride in his chest for not being reprimanded by Kurt even once.

“Okay.” Kurt called out, making everyone’s heads snap in his direction. He was leaning against the table, glancing at the notes he had been making during the rehearsal. “We’re done for today, just a few more things.”

“Stevens. Your vocals need more work, keep that in mind.” He said to the girl playing Joanne and she nodded with wide eyes, not daring to say anything.

“Grant. Jones.” Kurt called out to the two guys, Roger and Collins in the show, without even looking at them. “You’re not flexible enough, fix that.”

“Dixon. I really hope you’re not as deaf as you seemed to be today, you’ve been going off-key for the entire time.” He said, looking the girl playing Maureen up and down with his eyebrow arched. Blaine was pretty sure she would break into tears as well, but she kept her face straight, nodding solemnly.

“Peters, you already know what I think about you.” Kurt said to the girl that was crying before, looking pointedly at her. “Brown. King.” He addressed the guys playing Benny and Angel. “You weren’t focused enough today. I expect it not to happen again.”

“Anderson.” Kurt said and looked up at Blaine, making his heart stop beating. He gulped, waiting for the verdict, staring right back into Kurt’s eyes. “Nice form. Keep it up.” He said, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a shadow of a smile. “That’s all for today.” And with that, he turned around, marching out of the room without looking back.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding and couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face. Some people even congratulated him or patted him on the shoulder, and when Blaine was walking out of the theater, he thought that maybe working with Kurt Hummel wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on continuing with that verse, either during the Advent Challenge (depends on the daily prompts) or after that :) but there will be more!
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135066327379/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
